And the Sky Above is Blue
by Kyomu no Tenshi
Summary: A funny/sweet short story about the Trigun charas after the end of the show from Knives' POV


authors note: First of I don't own Trigun (pity) nor do I own the song by Enya mentioned in the beging of the story. Second this can sorta be viewed as a sequal to "Can I" in the sence that it comes cronalogigly after "Can I" but you don't have to read "Can I to understand this fic (though it would be awfuly nice of you if you did -_^)

A quick note on my revisions. To be perfectly honest with you I was really rushed when I posted this the first time and as those of you who revewed my story brought to my attention, I had some creative spelling. ::Blush:: Well I went back and fixed most of it (I think).

**And the Sky Above is Blue**

Ever close your eyes

Ever stop and listen

Ever feel alive

And you've nothing missing

You don't need a reason

Let the day go on and on

~Wild Child by Enya

I took a deep breath as I woke up, yawned, and stretched my still sore muscles. I looked at my arms. The wounds were gone now leaving only faint scars. I stretched my arms one final time and swung my legs over the edge of the bed

My brother stuck his head in the door as I was getting dressed. His usually spiky hair flopped forward into his eyes. "Sheesh! You sleep later than I do!" I reached for the nearest item to hand, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at him. He closed the door before it hit his face. When he heard the projectile hit the floor harmlessly, he reopen the door announced, "Breakfast's ready," and left.

Actually my nose had already let me in on the fact that breakfast was being cooked, and my stomach followed with the fact that it had been over twelve hours since I had last eaten. The smell of bacon invaded the air of the house I share with my brother and the two female humans.

I sat down at the kitchen table and began my morning ritual of eating breakfast in silence while trying to ignore the mindless chater of my brother and the women. As I sat and pretended to be very engrossed with my pancakes, I realized Vash was talking to me. Unfortunately just as I realized this he seemed to have given up on my doing so.

"Yes, and then my arm fell off, but fortunately Meryl had a sewing kit so we were able to reatach it."

Not looking up from my plate I asked, "Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which Arm fell off?" I questioned peering up from my breakfast.

Vash gave me a withered look and hit his forehead. "Just how much of this conversation have you heard?"

"Only the part about your arm," I replied truthfully.

"I thought so," Vash replied clearly annoyed with my lack of attention.

After breakfast I took up my usual position the couch and watched as Meryl and Milly got ready for work. Vash stayed home with me. They still didn't trust me enough to be left alone, not that I blame them.

With a sudden urgency Milly ran tword the lavatory. By now we all knew to stay out of her way. After silence we could all hear her revisiting the recently eaten meal. Such pains to bring another of her worthless kind into the world.

A few moments later Milly stepped out of the bathroom. "Thanks Meryl," she said weakly.

"For what?" Meryl had a truly perplexed look on her face.

"For leaving out the wet cloth and the glass of water for me," she replied.

"I didn't do it. It must have been Vash."

"Thank you, Mr. Vash"

"It wasn't me."

I suddenly realized everyone's eyes were on me. "It must have been a ghost..." No good her eyes were getting that wet sappy look. No No No _Please_ NO.

"ACK! Get off of me!"

"Thankyousomuch Mr. Knives!That was so very kind of you!"

"NO! It wasn't! Get off! Shut up Vash!" My brother seemed to find the whole situation greatly amusing and was leaning on the arm of a chair because he was laughing so hard. I on the other hand was trying to escape being crushed by the ecstatic woman.

Surprisingly it was Meryl who came to my rescue. "Come on Milly, we will be late for work." Milly reluctantly let go of her death grip around my waist, and I collapsed relieved onto the couch. I didn't miss, however, the cheerfull trill of, "Thanks again Mr. Knives!" shortly before the door was closed.

I sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Hey Knives, think fast!"

I caught the incoming missle before it crashe into my chest. I looked it over and discovered it to be a small alarm clock.

"Wassis?"

"Your bithday present, sleepy-head."

"Very funny,"I paused, then, "Is it our birthday?"

"Close as we have to one.

"I suppose your right..." Yes, it had been today 132 years ago that woman had found our infant bodies on the SEEDS ship. For better or for worse here we were. "I don't have a present for you."

"Knives, your being here is present enough for me."

- Fin


End file.
